Thir13en Ghosts
by PsychoSeraphJei
Summary: I put this in Crossovers cuz I don't claim ownership of the original plot/storyline. No sue. This is basically the whole movie of Thir13en Ghosts, only now I've added new characters and added new elements, such as love.


  
  


Thir13en Ghosts 

A/N: Ok, I realize that I've added quite a few new characters to this fic. Lemme try to explain em a bit. Akisha is an Arabian girl with long white hair, Black eyes that have a green star and moon in them, and she owns a bar called "Akisha's Margaritaville." Krysta is a day-walking vampire with long silver hair. She's going out with Jesse. Jesse is a guy with long red hair and crimson eyes (See a connection with long hair?). He's an assassin and he's going out with Krysta. Trunks is Jesse's best friend. He's got long purple hair, blue eyes, and looks pretty much just like DBZ Trunks. These people represent my friends and me. I'm Akisha, Steven Allen is Jesse, Andrew Albritton is Trunks, and Krysta is Melodi Carran. Also, there's SUPPOSED to be someone else in this fic. A guy named Tank who's my friend Hank Crone. I'm sorry, Hank. I tried so hard to include you in this. I'll make it up to you I promise! Okay, now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

CHAPTER 1: An Unexpected Inheritance

"Can I get you anything else?" Akisha asked behind the counter of her Bar called "Margaritaville." Her long white hair cascaded past her extremely tanned shoulders as she leaned on the bar counter, trying to read what Jesse was reading.

"Nah. Thanks anyway, Akisha." He sipped his beer, not removing his eyes from the letter from which he was reading. Whoever wrote it had very interesting handwriting. 

"Okay, I give up. What the hell is that?" Akisha finally asked through a pause in the background tropical music playing throughout the bar. 

Jesse finally looked up at her and took another sip of beer. "It's a letter saying that a lawyer is meeting me here to talk about something." 

"What about?" 

"Something about my Uncle Cyrus, I think." 

"Who?" Trunks and Krysta had come back from the other side of the bar and sat down on either side of Jesse. 

Jesse cleared his throat, looking at the letter again. "Um, my Uncle. I didn't know him very well, but all I know is that he, well, he's dead." 

"Oh my God," Akisha whispered, standing up. She thought for a moment. "Hey, Jes, maybe he left you something in his will!" 

"What?" Trunks questioned suddenly. "You mean, maybe Jes'll have some money now?" 

"Nrnr. No duh, moron." Akisha rolled her black with green star and moon eyes. 

"Hey, shut up!" 

"Ahem, excuse me?" came a male voice from behind them. "Are you Jesse Rocket?" 

Jesse turned around to see a tall man in a black suit and a brief case standing behind him. He nodded and the man extended his hand to him. 

"I'm Ben Moss," Trunks got up so he could sit. Akisha moved behind them so she could see what was going on. "Your Uncle Cyrus instructed me to show you this video in the event of his death." 

Ben set his brief case on the counter and opened it to reveal a laptop. He turned the laptop on and it started to play a video. A middle-aged man appeared on the screen. 

"Hello, Jesse. Sadly, if you're watching this, that means I'm no longer among the living. Happily, that makes you and your family my soul beneficiaries. Show them, Ben." 

Ben handed Krysta a very odd looking gold key. It was a large key and had all sorts of strange symbols on it. 

"A key?" Krysta questioned, handing the key to Jesse. 

"A key, to what?" he asked. 

"A key to your new house," Cyrus replied on the screen. "My house." Pictures of the rooms of the house appeared. 

"Oh my God, Jes, it's beautiful!" Akisha squeaked. 

"I have no regrets. I have seen some _amazing_ things," The computer Cyrus commented. "But one thing I do regret is never getting to know you, dear nephew. This house is my attempt to make up for that. Enjoy." The screen went blank for a moment, then Cyrus appeared again. "Perhaps we'll meet again… in another life." And with that, the message ended. Ben shut off the computer. 

"Cool!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly. 

"When can we see it?" Jesse asked. 

"The house is yours any time you like to see it. I can even show it to you now, if you like." Ben replied, smiling. 

"Um, where exactly _is_ this place?" Akisha asked. 

"Just a few hours from here in a place called "Willow Grove." It's a beautiful area, but I must warn you, your uncle liked his privacy. There's not a house around for miles. Shall we?"


End file.
